


A Boy Is A Gun

by milessomewhere



Category: Cody Ko - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, TMG - Fandom, TMG podcast
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, M/M, just some cute boyfriend action in the bahamas, sugar gay dude???, they arent dating technically but.... you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milessomewhere/pseuds/milessomewhere
Summary: Cody and Noel have just finished recording episode 90 of the TMG podcast, and so they decide to celebrate the near-end of their vacation in the Bahamas with some fancy dinner... Except everything kind of falls off, and it ends in a shabby dinner in Noel's room.





	1. A Boy Is A Gun

“Thanks so much for listening, see you next week- Oh yeah, bonus episodes will be… They’ll come back this month, we will definitely get some special guests in that, I’m already figuring it out. So yeah… See y’all, peace, gang gang”

“Gang gang” Cody emphasises, as Noel takes off his headphones and moves the microphone away, chuckling.  
This is the only episode they will record in the Bahamas because as much as they’d love to do many more in here, their vacation is coming to an end. It makes them both sad, especially because well, as much as they miss their homes, this trip has only brought them together. They’ve spent numerous nights talking til 5 AM, doing nothing in specific but maybe drinking a bit too much and ranting over the stressful life in LA, and sharing their dreams and hopes for the future like they would do if they were 18 again.

“That was fun. Kinda bummed it’s the last and only one here though” Noel said, turning around to look at the views from the boat. He agreed with what he himself said previously on the episode: The water was almost too blue, and the place was almost too perfect to be real. Instagram model worthy. 

“Yeah, I feel you. But now we get to enjoy it a little bit more for some days without stressing over the podcast.” Cody agreed.

The room was filled with some awkward silence for a bit, until Cody looked at Noel enough time to get his attention, turning to look at him.  
“So, uh… You doing anything tonight?”  
“Uh, no, not really. I thought about grabbing some drinks with Aleena and get a little too fucked up, but it seems like the girls are having a girls night only, so…”  
“Oh really? Huh…”  
“Why you asking? Missing yesterday night or what?” Noel teased, walking closer to Cody and pitching his voice.  
“No, no, I mean-“ Lies. Why did he feel like he was lying though? “-i just, you know, if they’re having a girls night, we could have some… Bro’s night, or something”

“Oh you really had to add ‘bro’s’ there, huh… No homo, dude” Cody chuckled a bit to himself, looking back up to Noel, who was also laughing at his own joke.  
He was smiling, and there was something about that man’s smile that had Cody feeling some type of way. These past nights of intimate sharing, or just ranting about life in general had changed the way Cody viewed Noel. At first he thought it was him appreciating how close they had gotten with each other, but no- This is the way he felt when he realised he was crushing hard. And he hadn’t experienced that in a very, very long time. 

“Dude, you here?” Noel was snapping his fingers in front of Cody, who just blinked twice and automatically said ‘yes, yes’ to him.  
“Okay, so see you tonight?”

Cody was completely lost.  
“My man, Cody, come back to Earth. I said okay, that I’m in. And that maybe I could reserve a table in the ship’s restaurant for tonight. Sound good?”  
“S-sure, sure yes! Sorry man, with the heat and all… I’m like zoning out super quick”  
“Sure, no problem. Keep yourself hydrated and stuff yeah?” 

As the sweet talk kept on, Noel’s phone buzzed. He picked it from his pocket and saw Aleena’s name pop up.  
“Oh hey, got to go- but I’ll see you tonight yeah? If you could like, wrap this up for me, you’d make me a huge favour”  
“Sure man, no problem… Duty calls”  
Noel smiled, as they said goodbye with their own handshake.  
“Oh, and wear something pretty, yeah? You and me are going on a date tonight”  
Noel winked, and finally exited the room.  
God fucking dammit. This sucked. This sucked hard. Because every little interaction they had, every little conversation or touch had Cody thinking the same thing.  
He wanted Noel all to himself. He still didn’t know in what way, and the dirty thoughts were not there (yet), but he kept having these extra corny scenarios in his head where Noel and Cody were doing anything together. Anything. Just like he did with Kelsey, and just like Aleena did with Noel.  
In a sense, yes, he was jealous of Aleena- but because he saw everything so far out of reach, he didn’t let himself think too much about it, just not to hurt himself further. But whenever he let his thoughts overcome him he could sense the jealousy washing over him. That’s when he had to stop himself.  
Everything was too much in his mind. So much he hadn’t realised that as he was thinking, he had stopped wrapping the place up. So he brushed his thoughts off, put his headphones on and played some music to zone out. And it did work, except for the last sentence Noel blurted out, which did lead to the corniest scenarios in Cody’s mind for the rest of the evening.


	2. A Boy Is A Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean no disrespect to Noel and Cody and their couples. This is fiction only.

No, fuck. This was horrible. But who would’ve told him that he had to bring a suit, or just something close to formal wear to a vacation trip? Absolutely no one. 

And so he stood there, in the same clothes as before, but this time he was in a darker shirt and some decent footwear.

** Knock knock.  **

My god. 

He swore he felt his heart jump out of his chest, as he turned dramatically to hear that knocking persist on the door.

“Kelsey?” He said, raising his tone so whoever was on the other side could hear him.

Suddenly the door opened, and Noel stormed in exaggerating his steps, putting the deepest voice he could. “Who the fuck is Kelsey, huh? You cheating foo? Is that what’s up?”

Cody laughed, as Noel joined too and just got closer to bring out their handshake. 

Noel looked absolutely stunning. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy- as a matter of fact, he had the same clothes- but his hair was still ruffled, and he smelled like mint.

Cody got a bit freaked out at his own thoughts, he felt as if he was in high school again crushing over… a dude?

“Dude, what’s this mess? Had a crisis or something?”  
“Uh, sort of… Can’t really find anything formal or close to decent in here, so” Cody replied, as they both looked at the floor and bed, which had clothes all over. Noel looked up to Cody and chuckled slightly, a hand on Cody’s shoulder.

“Aw man, I was joking! You don’t need to dress formally or anything. You good like this. Come on, let’s go, because we’re actually already late to the reservation I made” Noel faked a half worried face, and pushed Cody outside gently, abandoning the mess behind. 

They walked their way to the restaurant, doing some sort of small talk and admiring the night from the cruise. It was stunning, and what shocked them both the most was how clear the sky was. Cody felt something in his stomach every time Noel’s eyes shone bright from looking at the sky, the lights from the cruise reflexing on him. 

This was slowly killing him inside.

“Fancy, eh?”

“I mean… we’ve already been here” Cody said, killing the enthusiasm.

“Oh c’mon, but not like this. Me, and you, the sky, some lobster… What else do you want?” Noel put his fingers together and kissed them like chef’s do in the movies, parting away from him to speak to someone in the restaurant and ask for their table.

What else does he want, good question. Cody wanted him, that’s all he ever wanted. He couldn’t care less about the vacation, the lobster, the views in the morning… He wanted him. 

“What do you mean my name is not there? Noel Miller, N-O-E-L. I literally called this evening!” Noel exclaimed, angrily.

All Cody could see was an angry Noel speaking to a 40 year something man, who was frantically looking at the names on his list and couldn’t locate Noel’s. He approached Noel, but as he was about to speak Noel’s arm came in contact with Cody’s chest. He felt pressure as to step back, but it wasn’t too rough to indicate that something ugly was gonna go down. 

“We’re sorry, but your name isn’t here... You could wait until a table is empty, sir” 

“Okay, and how long would that be?” 

“Well, uh, judging from the people here… 40 minutes to an hour, sir” 

“You gotta be kidding me” Noel stepped away from the situation, heading somewhere in the cruise. Cody followed, and he had to physically step in front of Noel to stop him from fleeing away. 

“Dude, dude, slow down! What happened?”

“I’ll tell you what happened, these people either can’t read or got the attention span of a fuckin’ fish” 

“O-okay, so no dinner in the restaurant, you mean?” Cody put his hands over Noel’s shoulders and moved them up and down slightly, just to calm the man down. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry man, I promise I called, but these idiots are just—“

“Hey, all good, all good. I believe you man. This happens, don’t worry. We could like, let me think…” Cody immediately thought of some alternative. He wanted this night to be his and Noel’s only, and refused to head back to his room alone.

“I got some food in my room.” Noel said. 

“Huh?”

“Yeah, like-“ Noel scratched his head a bit, moving away from Cody’s touch (which had Cody pouting inside)- Yesterday, when you and I had dinner in my room, there were some leftovers. That and room service… Maybe we could order something again”. 

Cody faked thinking it a bit, because honestly, that was better than the initial plan. He eventually nodded and said a very lazy “okay”, and so they parted to Noel’s room.

They entered the room, and Noel immediately plopped on the bed. He sat up, and then stood up to grab the phone that was on his bed table.

“You call man, order whatever you wish. If you don’t mind I’m gonna get myself on some comfortable clothes” 

Cody nodded, and took the phone off Noel’s hand, as he brushed his fingers. That send a shiver down Cody’s spine, but he didn’t show it and just put the phone on his ear, waiting for room service to pick up. As he did that he paced around the room- it wasn’t much different from his, except it had views to interior of the cruise. The windows substituted the wall that would be on the side of the bed, and all Cody could see were couples enjoying their night, holding hands or having a drink and getting to know each other. He was now jealous. Jealous of each one of them. 

As he waited for the horrible service to get the call, he could see through the glass the shade of Noel, looking through the closet for another shirt and pants to wear. Cody gulped, and without thinking, he turned around to admire him. It didn’t take long for Noel to notice, and he turned away too. Cody looked down instantly, to which Noel just chuckled.

Just chuckled? Where was the joke? Where was the “what the fuck, man?”? Cody kept waiting for it, but it never came up. 

When he dared look back up, Noel still didn’t put a shirt on, and he just laid back on his bed, checking his phone like he would if he were to be alone in the room. Now Cody was just uncomfortable, praying someone would pick his call up instead of playing elevator music onto his eardrums for another good 2 minutes. How many fucking people were in this place that needed the help of room service?

“Man, I don’t think anyone’s gonna pick up.”

“Shit sucks in this cruise” Said Noel.

“How first world of you to say that” Joked Cody, which had Noel laughing. Cody decided to give up on the call and try later, so he turned back and also laid on the bed, next to Noel. 

Cody turned his head slightly, admiring Noel’s profile. He was beyond stunning. He peaked a bit and looked at his chest, as much as his eyes could see, to which Noel picked quickly. 

“Like what you see?” He said, joking, not taking his eyes off the screen of his phone. 

Silence filled the room. Noel turned his head to look at Cody, a bit confused. 

“Y-yeah, actually” Confessed Cody.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck- wait, why did he say that? Why couldn’t he just think before he says anything? Thoughts are meant to be processed, and shit, there was no way he could save this one. 

Both of them stayed still in the same position, looking at each other’s eyes. 

“Do you? What do you like exactly?” 

Cody felt shivers run down his spine. Fuck. And of course he had to ask it like that, with his deep ass voice. He couldn’t reply, not seriously, he felt like he needed to joke his way out of this situation, but at the same time his gut was telling him to do the impossible to keep this going.

Noel caught on Cody’s nervousness, and he pushed himself up. Suddenly he slid on top of Cody, both of his hands holding his weight and standing next to Cody’s neck. 

“What do you like, Cody?” 

Cody was caught off guard completely. His mind was blank. He looked at Noel’s eyes, but suddenly that felt like too much and had to look down, only to realise he was staring at Noel’s stomach, and maybe a little bit more far down that that.

Noel caught up on that, and let his weight fall slowly on Cody, who just gasped for air at the contact of their skin. Noel was being extra careful. 

“W-what are you doing?”

“Don’t you want this?” Noel replied, his right hand moving to Cody’s chest and pressing down a bit, moving it upwards to his neck and doing some sort of caressing motion. It was a little awkward, but Noel needed Cody’s body to answer to him.

And so it did, because he swore he could feel something between his legs.

Cody hesitated a lot. He was freaking out, but loving every minute of this. Was this any confirmation that he liked him? Was this by any chance mutual? 

“Y-yes, fuck” Cody wasn’t gonna filter his words by now. Not like he could anyway.

As soon as Noel heard those words, he pushed himself back and grabbed Cody’s waist- just so they’d have more space on the bed. He pushed him closer to him again, making Cody whimper at the roughness, and that was all Noel needed to hear from him. Without leaving room for more awkward silences, he pressed his lips against Cody’s neck, sucking on it- realising It wasn’t a good idea to leave marks on Cody’s neck, but not doing anything to stop it-, and then trailed up to Cody’s lips. He kissed him slowly, but he noticed how Cody was still pretty stiff. 

“’S okay, trust me” He muttered. Cody felt extremely weak anytime Noel said anything, and so when Noel came back for another kiss, he could only moan on his mouth, letting the kiss go on, up to making out shortly after. 

Noel moaned back in Cody’s mouth, which had Cody feeling way more aroused- and Noel could actually feel it now. He kept on making out with him, motioning his waist up and down to drive Cody as crazy as Noel was feeling. 

When Noel pulled away from the kiss, Cody still hung onto it, biting Noel's lip.

Noel smiled to himself and with his now free hands, he pushed Cody's shirt off, as Cody got rid of his pants. He was now on his boxers, and Noel could not only see his cock through the fabric, but also feel it. He could even feel the little stain of pre cum that seeped through.

“Fuck- you were really thinking about this, right? How long have you wanted th-?”

“Why are you doing- doing this?” Cody interrupted, confused. They sure were into it, and Cody did not want this to stop, but It felt weird how suddenly all things fell down into place according to Cody’s imagination. It was almost too perfect.

“Did you seriously not pick on anything tonight? Do you really think that the girls are having a girls night? That the reservation failed? Man, and how about ‘You and me are going on a date tonight’?” 

“I- I thought you were joking!” Cody exclaimed, although he was still blushing hard- because let’s be honest, It was kinda weird that they were having this conversation now. Let alone this happening. “So- so everything was a plan to- to have me here? You could’ve just said to-“

“Yeah, I know. But it’s better now, isn’t it? I had you all evening thinking about this. Maybe not even this in specific, just us in a fancy restaurant” Noel pushed his knee on Cody’s bulge, making him moan. 

“Fuck you” Cody said, as Noel just smiled. He kept on pushing his knee on Cody’s now growing boner, and Cody whined again, raising himself with his elbows. Noel pushed him back down, and immediately pushed the boxers away, earning a hiss. 

Noel waited for reassurance on Cody’s behalf, and got it with several nods. It was then when Noel quickly reached for the lube and a condom. As he was getting himself ready he saw Cody breathe heavily, much more than before.

“You good Cody? We don’t have to do this, It’s o-“

“No, no, it’s just- it’s my first time with- with a man, and like… I don’t know, I don’t want it to hurt too much”

“It won’t, trust me” Noel got closer to his lips, kissing him, but this time it was sweeter, the kind of kisses you get when you’re with your significant other. They even tasted sweeter. 

“It’ll hurt a bit at the start, but I’ll be slow. And if anything happens, you let me know, okay?” 

Cody nodded, nervously, as Noel pulled him in for one last kiss and parted away. He pushed Cody’s legs apart, kissing his thighs, feeling the goosebumps all over his body and hearing his heavy breathing. He loved knowing these were things he was causing. 

Slowly, Noel pushed one finger inside of Cody- keeping an eye on the boy. He could feel him tightening around him, but he kept at it going in and out constantly. Cody hissed, and moved a bit- so Noel put his free hand on one of his thighs, caressing them, letting him know it was okay. Thanks to that Cody eased, and he kept on the same motion. 

He stuck a second finger, to which Cody just moaned a dramatic “Fuck me”. Noel chuckled, damn- Cody really wanted this. It was funny how he seemed so scared seconds ago, but suddenly it seemed as if he craved this situation more than anything.

So as a response, Noel lifted his thighs, getting Cody ready. He could feel his breath hitch, and so he pressed in slowly, placing himself better between Cody’s legs. Cody’s eyes squirmed shut, as he moaned and hissed through the pleasurable pain. Noel went in slow, his hands caressing Cody’s side, but soon enough he picked a pace and had Cody whimpering his name.

“F-fuck, you’re so tight” 

Cody could only moan louder in response, as his hands seemed for Noel’s. He got a grasp of one, and then looked up to Noel. Noel grasps their hands closer together as he pushed in further, Cody feeling more full than ever. At that right moment he felt something he didn’t think he’d feel before- of course, he did masturbate or touch himself in the past, but for whatever reason it had never felt this good. 

Noel, judging by the way Cody rolled his head back and moaned, he figured he hit the sweet spot. He smiled to himself.

“That’s it, huh? That’s where you like it?” 

Cody could only attempt to speak, but it all came out in muffled words. He tried his best to reply back, but all that came out was “I’m close”.Just in time.

Noel picked up his pace, and this time he started going faster. Cody’s moans were only escalating- and for a moment he was worrying that someone would go pass the the dorm and hear what was going on. But he wasn’t going to stop, no, not now. And so, before he knew it, cum stained both their torsos, as Cody’s body spasmed and shook under Noel. Noel came right after, but out of the whole scene, out of watching Cody lose it under him. He quickly parted from Cody and rushed to kiss his lips passionately, noticing how Cody couldn’t pick up from all the exhaustion and adrenaline flowing through his veins 

Noel fell right next to Cody’s side, how body facing him, caressing his face. 

“We should probably get this cleaned off”

Cody nodded in response, but Noel noticed he wasn’t as receptive. He shook it off, and stood up to go to the bathroom, as he took a small towel and got it a little wet. He came back to see Cody sitting on the bed, his back pressed against the headboard. He still looked in shock.

Noel approached him, and when he laid his hand on Cody’s torso to get it clean, Cody grasped Noel’s hand.

“No- no. What the fuck did we just do?”

“Cody, man, it’s o-“  
“No, no, don’t tell me it’s okay. Fuck, what the fuck?”

“Cody, I mean it.” Noel caught Cody’s eyes. He could read the fear in his eyes, and Noel prayed Cody couldn’t see it in his. 

He was also scared. He was aware of what had just happened, and what it meant for both of them. But he needed to let Cody know he was safe, even if he really wasn’t. He got closer to him and got done cleaning him up, as Cody observed a bit confused. He cleaned himself off quickly and leaned on Cody, pulling the bedsheets to their chests. 

“We’ll figure all of this tomorrow morning, okay? And now we’ll just- we’ll stay like this, and-“

“Enjoy it?” Cody added, earning a chuckle from Noel, and then one himself. It was all quite like a movie, and it was definitely a dumb move to sort things out the next morning and not now, but they couldn’t ignore the joy, chemistry and love that filled the room since both decided to get on with… this. 

Cody put an arm over Noel’s back, but Noel slid down the bed. Cody followed, and soon found himself being the little spoon of what seemed to be a long, long cuddling session. 

_ Yeah, they’ll solve this tomorrow.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can notice my lazy writing... It probably is because it was indeed written in that state :^) I should've posted this last week but I was out for most of the week, and got too lazy, so here y'all go. Very sorry if it's crappy, but I wanted to end the story. Thank u if u've read it all :)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is actually my first fanfic (after like, 6 years?) so forgive me if there are any mistakes, be it in my writing or the plot itself. If you've made it this far, thank you very much, and i hope you liked it! sorry it's this short :')
> 
> follow me on tumblr, noelsuki !


End file.
